Divino
by Ross Yellow
Summary: Un semidiós punto perfecto para cualquier mitad mortal e inmortal.
1. Tradición

Divino

_Un semidiós es la combinación perfecta de un inmortal con un mortal, el punto medio perfecto… Que lo hace divino entre los demás._

Tradición

Victoria, honor, respeto e inmortalidad. Era todo y cuanto se respiraba en Atenas. Los Juegos Olímpicos estaban llegando a su final y con ello nuevos nombres y nuevos héroes hechos historia.

Y su alma no cabía en la dicha de poder presenciar en primera fila todo el acontecimiento que se servía en esta ilustre ciudad, _su ciudad._ Antes de alcanzar la madurez suficiente había presenciado cada gala anual de los juegos detrás de la espalda de los ancestros, primero los abuelos y después sus padres. Cuando tuvo las ideas claras y acertadas de que era todo aquel suceso, quiso aprender de cada uno de los eventos que se llevaban a cabo, de cómo los mortales les rendían tributo a los dioses, a las artes, a la sabiduría y al cuerpo.

Pasaban de cientos en cientos los representantes de cada ciudad, pero eran pocos los que saboreaban la victoria y el honor, pero todos campeones o no, marchaban hacia la ceremonia premiación que se llevaría a cabo en el palacio de Atenas, portando las banderas de sus reyes y de su procedencia, el ego aumentaba y el alarde podía durar décadas.

Y por fin ella estaba en medio de todo aquello.

Estaba empapada del momento, de estar viviendo por primera vez en propia piel lo que había anhelado desde pequeña, representar Atenas, con un nombre y como miembro real de la ciudad.

Desde el balcón de su cuarto vio desfilar sin fin aparente carruajes de distintos colores y banderas, y de ellos descendían los grandes monarcas, los hombres que ya habían escrito su nombre en la historia, príncipes y guerreros de todos los calibres, con sus mejores galas para ser testigos de la premiación de los campeones.

Estaba ida, reconociendo desde lo lejos a los campeones, perderse en la entrada del tempo con ese andar elegante y confiado que les caracterizaba.

Ni siquiera reparó cuando abrieron la puerta, pero si atendió a la mención de su nombre.

–Sakura…– allí estaba su hermano Naruto portando sus mejores galas para la ocasión.

–Disculpa, estaba distraída. – se excuso acercándose para abrazarle.

–Es evidente de que todo esto te ha traído de cabeza. – jugo.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que es mi primera vez…–

–Lo sé…– interrumpió. –Todos están admirados de la seriedad y el carácter que has tomado para hacerle frente a todo esto. – completo acariciándole las mejillas, mientras le regalaba la más amplia de las sonrisas.

– ¿Y cuándo dices todos, estás tú incluido? – atajo. Y le vio entornar los ojos, contuvo las ganas de golpearle en las costillas, para que dejara de creerse tanto.

–Estoy complacido y orgulloso de contemplar y reconocer que te has convertido en una gran mujer… Sabia, y hermosa. Una digna representante de Atenas. – alabo cubriéndole en su abrazo protector, abrazo que le recordaba que los dioses le habían otorgado el mejor de los hermanos.

–Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti, sin olvidar que saliste campeón en una de las disciplinas. – recordó.

–Yo, y una pila de cabrones más. – retozo sarcásticamente.

– ¿Acaso le conoces a todos para tener la certeza de que todos son tal cosa? – quiso saber.

–No les conozco y tampoco lo deseo, pero sé que son unos cabrones por mirar de la manera en la que miran a mi hermana. – tercio.

–Me disculpo por ser incapaz de contener mis encantos atenienses. – se rió.

–Eres tan inocente. – atajo acomodándole el cabello detrás de las orejas. –Algún día sabrás de que hablo. – le tomo de la mano e hizo el amago para retirarse de la habitación con ella.

–Espera. – se quejo. –No quiero esperar para saber de que estabas hablando, quiero que me lo digas ahora. – exigió.

–Se nos hace tarde Sakura, bajemos. – reflexiono.

–No. Tú razona de que siempre seré tu hermana, pero que ya no soy una niña…–

–Sakura… Si fueras más sabia, desde un principio hubieras sabido de qué tema iba. – cortó siendo ligeramente severo, pero su faz no dejaba de ser tranquila, para poder traspasarla. Pero, no lo consiguió. Sus palabras en vez callarla, sembraron la duda y la ofensa. Era cierto que ella no sabía sobre muchas cosas, pero escuchar aquellas palabras de esa boca, le dolían. Dolían porque era restarle el mérito de las cosas que hubiera ya aprendido, y él era su hermano… Quien mejor que él para ilustrarla y guiarla sobre aquellos saberes de los que no sabía.

–Bajemos. – cedió.

Y él era Naruto, príncipe de Atenas, bendecido con los ojos del mar Egeo, y la agilidad de un zorro, hijo de un semidiós, nieto de Zeus, y protegido de Atenea. Su percepción de los seres, era incuestionable.

–Perdóname. – pidió. –Perdóname si aún creo que eres una niña, cuando ya eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que Atenas vera jamás, y que de allí crea que todos los hombres sean unos cabrones, por mirarte de tal manera. Porque ya eres objeto de deseo Sakura, no te extrañe que después de que todo esto pase mucho de esos hombres quieran llevarte, como si fueras un premio. – admitió tomándole las manos, le había hablando claro y pausado, para que le entendiera a la perfección. Y lo había conseguido.

Sakura ni si quiera se atrevería a poner en duda las palabras de su hermano, estaba celoso, y por ello quería protegerla, pues sabrían los Dioses como se tomaría de llegar alguna proposición de alianza y matrimonio por parte de alguna de las naciones.

Esa circunstancia era la que tenía la familia real ateniense, ya que por mucho que trataran de ocultar y pasar por debajo de cuerda las presentaciones con la princesa, la joven poseía un belleza deslumbrante, tanto así que Atenea se dio a la tarea de protegerla de los celos y maldiciones de las otras diosas. Y quienes habían sido testigo de su belleza la querían y la deseaban, y quienes no anhelaban verla.

De allí que Naruto estuviera enfadado, si bien, no podía evitar que su hermana algún día se casara, pero ¡por Zeus! ¿A cuales barbaridades la someterían? ¿Y si se la llevaban muy lejos? Y fue allí cuando recibió un azote por parte de su conciencia, y de su condición de semidiós.

_¿Ya te has olvidado de todo de lo que te valiste para quedarte con… la dulce Hinata?_

Dejando aquello de lado, le ofreció un brazo fuerte a su hermana para bajar con ella al atrio principal, procuraría rondarla de cerca para alejarla de las miradas hambrientas.

* * *

><p>El atrio principal estaba abarrotado, carcajadas, cotilleo, quejas, susurros de los hombres y mujeres más importantes de toda Grecia.<p>

Pero habían claras protagonistas entre la multitud, y ellas eran las ciudades de, Delfos, Megara, Tebas y Atenas, quienes a simple vistas traían más representantes solo para alardear y vitorear a su campeón en el ascenso al podio de premiación.

El orador de la ceremonia llamo al podio a la realeza ateniense, la sabia Tsunade madre del ahora rey Minato, su esposa Kushina, y a Sakura la hija menor de los reyes.

–El príncipe Naruto se unirá a su familia después de recibir los honores de su victoria. – agrego Esías el orador.

Una leve oleada de risas movió a los presentes ante la acotación.

Minato ofreció un solemne y honorable discurso a los presentantes, elogiando a los dioses, a los campeones y sus naciones, e invitando a cada asistente a conservar la tradición y la unión de Grecia, termino con una de las frases veneradas de su padre Jiraiya, que arranco furioso aplausos por parte de los atenienses, por el respeto y el recuerdo del pasado rey, cuya inesperada muerte había sacudido a toda la ciudad.

El canto de las musas lleno la estancia, a medida de que las ninfas ascendían divinas y elegantes al podio, ofreciendo las coronas de olivo al rey para la premiación. Y se presento a la princesa Sakura como la mujer más hermosa viva en Atenas para dar las coronas a los campeones, como era tradición en cada celebración de los juegos olímpicos.

Uno a uno, cada campeón subió al podio quedando encandilado con la presencia de Sakura, con sus palabras, y con la delicadeza que dejaba la corona de olivo sobre el cabello de cada hombre. Cuando Naruto ascendió, Sakura sintió que se le encogía el corazón de la emoción contenida, y que a su lado su madre ahogaba el llanto en la túnica de su padre.

–Por el honor y la virtud que los dioses te han concedido, has escrito tu nombre en la historia. – esbozo Sakura con voz clara y alta de soprano. Beso cada mejilla de su hermano y en un giro no previsto también le tomo ambas manos y se las beso. Naruto sonrió abiertamente, y sus ojos azules parecían brillar, aparto las lágrimas que querían correr de aquel par de ojos verdes. Después se movió para ocupar el lugar al lado de su esposa _la dulce Hinata de Tebas_.

Cuando el anfitrión llamo a Neji Hyuga los tebanos presentes estallaron en gritos y aplausos enardecidos, a los cuales Hinata se unió porque aquel era su primo. Pero, Neji tenía su atención fija en la mujer que iba premiarlo, era tan hermosa, con aquel cabello rojo como una llamarada que le rozaba la cintura, una toga con el color de la miel que contrastaba perfectamente con la piel de durazno que ella tenía.

Cuando Sakura tuvo de frente a Neji, _el príncipe de Tebas_. Las palabras de su hermano tomaron forma.

_Te miran con deseo._

Porque deseo era lo único que distinguía en aquellos ojos grises y divinos. Su mirada era audaz, fiera y aguda, y de esa misma manera había ganado el título que se le estaba otorgando.

_¿Quién sabría en que tantas otras cosas seria audaz, fiero y agudo?_

Sakura le vio sonreírle de manera torcida antes de retirarse, tenía que jurar que ese hombre tenía encanto. El sonar de las trompetas y el coro enardecido de vítores por parte de la ciudad de Megara la sacaron de su distracción, pues estaba por premiar al vencedor y campeón más importante de todos los juegos.

–El hijo de Apolo, querido de Afrodita el campeón de Megara, Sasuke…–

Para Sakura el tiempo pareció detenerse, y entonces comprendió porque la diosa Afrodita pretendía quererle, con esa altura y andar elegante, cabello y ojos negros como el ébano, hasta la sensualidad parecía emanarle de cada poro del cuerpo.

– _¿Es que los dioses no se conduelen de las mujeres antes de procrear hombres como este?_ – se pregunto quedamente la princesa.

Quien se sintió tan pequeña y desnuda cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, nunca nadie la había visto así con tanta serenidad y determinación.

–Princesa. –la llamo pues ella parecía estar más ocupada en estar mirándolo que premiarlo. La vio acomodarse y elevarse sobre la punta de los pies para premiarlo, después de que él se hubiera encorvado ya que la altura de ella solo alcanzaba a verle los pectorales.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo ella dejo la corona de olivo sobre su cabellera negra, y le beso cada mejilla esbozando aquellas respetuosas palabras que le calaron hondo. Tuvo que cerrar las manos en puños para no tomarla y besarla a gusto. Pues, desde el día que la había visto en el podio en los juegos, había quedado completamente prendado de ella.

_Y si Apolo estaba de su lado se iría a Megara con algo más que una corona de olivo._

Detrás de su espalda saco un elaborado ramo de lirios, y se lo ofreció a la princesa. Ella le vio con los ojos muy abiertos, cuyo brillo pudiera opacar a cualquier piedra preciosa con la que se quisiera compararles. Con cautela ella extendió los brazos y tomo el ramo.

–Gracias. – susurró y le sonrió.

Pudiera que ella no lo supiera ahora, pero después se sabría que los hombre de Megara le ofrecen ramos de lirios únicamente a las mujeres por las que se sienten interesados. Antes de bajar del podio dirigió una mirada al rey de Atenas, quién asintió solemne. Aquello era algo de lo que después hablarían.

Para Naruto nada de aquel gesto había pasado sin cuidado, recordó claramente que en la gala de los juegos pasados, el hermano de Sasuke le había ofrecido un ramo idéntico a la hija del cónsul de Macedonia, y al poco tiempo de eso la había hecho su mujer.

* * *

><p>Hinata se percato de lo tenso que se encontraba su esposo, cuando le estrecho los dedos de la mano con fuerza. Alzo una mano y le volteó el rostro hacia ella.<p>

–Cariño, debes estar tranquilo. – aseveró, acariciándole la mejilla. Lo sintió aclararse la garganta para mascullar –_cabrones._ – pero, cedió a cambiar el semblante.

Hinata busco a Sakura con la mirada mientras bajaban del podio para unirse a la celebración, se había juntado con su madre y contemplaban el ramo que le había otorgado _Sasuke de Megara, _se mordió los labios.

– _¿Qué pasaría cuándo se enterarán de que Neji también estaba interesado en Sakura?_ –

Siendo muy honesta Hinata prefería que Sakura se quedara con Sasuke, pues apenas Naruto y Neji comenzaban a limar asperezas después de haberse casado con Naruto, pues si alguien había presentado contratiempos y desavenencias a su unión con Naruto había sido Neji, pues su primo había sido igual de protector y celoso con ella, al igual que era Naruto con su hermana.

Y por todas aquellas cosas, Hinata tenía sus dudas acerca del interés de Neji por Sakura

– _¿Seria por cobrarle a su esposo con la misma moneda, ó por qué de verdad estaba interesado en Sakura?_ –

Repasando una y otra vez aquellas proposiciones en busca de algunas de unas respuestas se vio interrumpida, cuando la vista se le nublo momentáneamente y perdió el equilibrio. Naruto la sostuvo con fuerza y la alzo en brazos llevándola hasta el balcón más cercano para se sentara y tomara aire.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos se encontró con Naruto arrodillado en medio de sus piernas, estaba tan preocupado, y le había tomando las manos y las frotaba contra las suyas. Kushina y Tsunade también estaban allí preocupadas por ella, Kushina agitaba un abanico cerca de su rostro, preocupada por la palidez de la muchacha, mientras Tsunade sostenía un vaso con agua, para ofrecérselo, y en medio de todo aquello contemplaba a la esposa de su nieto con ojo clínico. Esta era la tercera vez que se mareaba en el día, eso sin contar los días anteriores.

–Yo creo que ya estás embarazada, querida. – esbozo Tsunade, provocando que todos los que estaban allí la mirasen sorprendidos.

– ¿Embarazada? – repitió Neji quien acaba de entrar al balcón después de que se le dijera dónde estaba su prima.

–Así es Hyuga. – concedió Tsunade. –Los atenienses tenemos por costumbre no perder el tiempo. – agregó complacida ofreciéndole el vaso de agua a una conmovida Hinata.

–Mañana te revisaremos querida, para tener la certeza. – dijo Kushina con emoción contenida. –Y con usted tengo algo que discutir señor _príncipe de Tebas._ – terció la reina de Atenas con tono peligroso.

Neji quien hasta hace poco veía con recelo la manera en que su querida prima cruzaba palabras con _el rubio._ Reparo a la mención de su nombre con una expresión seria, y contemplo a la reina de Atenas con severidad.

_Ellos siempre creyéndose tan superiores._

–Aún no me convences, Hyuga. – mascullo con dientes apretados Kushina.

Neji torció el gesto ante aquellas palabras, esa menuda mujer de mirada violácea y porte demandante era realmente molesta, _¿Quién era ella para cuestionar sus decisiones? _Apartando la mirada y busco a Hinata, a quien le envió una mirada cargada de reproche por haber abierto la boca, sin embargo el esposo de esta rápidamente se puso de pie y se interpuso entre ambos. El ceño del príncipe de Tebas se endureció, aún el rubio se atrevía a desafiarlo, aún y después de haberse quedado con Hinata.

–Este no es lugar para discutir ese asunto, tan sólo vine a ver como se encontraba Hinata. – susurró y se perdió por donde mismo había entrado.

–Y aún así pretende…– atajo Tsunade.

–Tsunade, por favor. – pidió Kushina reparando en el semblante angustiado de Hinata.

– ¿Quieren explicarme que esta pasando? – exigió Naruto con tono grave.

–Naruto…– trato Hinata de razonar.

Este solo le tomo la mano a su esposa, pero permaneció a su lado firme, dando una clara señal de que no pretendía moverse de allí hasta que le dieran alguna respuesta.

–Los Hyuga están interesados en entablar otra alianza con nosotros. – hizo una pausa. –Por medio de matrimonio, Neji Hyuga quiere casarse con Sakura. – dijo Tsunade.

_¿Sería posible? _Se pregunto Naruto así mismo. Después de toda la mierda que le había echado al intentar casarse con Hinata. ¿Ahora pretendía hacer lo mismo pero con su propia hermana? Hyuga estaba completamente equivocado si creía que él iba a permitir que su hermana se casara con un hombre como ese.

–Espero que no sea haya decidido algo al respecto. – masculló el rubio cerrando en un puño la mano que tenía libre.

–Tu padre tiene muchas más alianzas que estudiar, antes de pensar siquiera en la propuesta de los Hyuga. – esbozo Kushina, agradeciendo a los dioses de que Hinata estuviera allí, ya que de otra manera ya se le hubiera ido encima a los de Tebas.

Naruto pretendió tranquilizarse para contagiar a su esposa con algo de aquello, pues su mujer parecía congelada en su sitio, y no era para menos… después de todo lo que había escuchado. Y si mañana tenía la certeza de que ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, se encargaría de garantizarle la tranquilidad de alguna manera.

–Tranquila, mi amor. – le susurró cuando se hubo inclinado a su altura. Sintió que aquellos labios temblaron contra los suyos cuando la beso.

–Detesto hacerte pasar por esto. – se disculpo enredando en sus finos dedos aquellas hebras tan parecidas al oro.

–No haces falta que me pidas perdón, nada de esto es tu culpa. – advirtió Naruto.

–Ya haré algo. – razono Naruto.

Hinata suspiro contra el pecho de su esposo, buscando algo de esa tranquilidad que él parecía emanar incluso después de haberse enojado. Y aunque le costara admitirlo su corazón no estaba divido entre Tenas y Atenas, su corazón y su alma estaban con el hombre maravilloso con el que había casado, pero su conciencia era quien no le dejaba tranquila, en el afán de querer que todos sus seres queridos también fueran felices de alguna manera.

– ¿Quieres ir a descansar? – le pregunto amablemente Naruto.

–Aún puedo andar un poco más, tan solo procura estar cerca de mí. – le pidió.

Él le sonrió y la ayudo a ponerse de pie rodeándole la cintura para cuidarle los pasos.

Antes de pasar por la puerta del balcón Tsunade le hizo señas a Naruto de que se inclinará para susurrarle algo al oído.

–Sasuke de Megara. – murmuró antes de perderse entre los invitados.

–El ramo…– susurro Naruto cayendo en la cuenta.

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Hinata.

Naruto se limitó hacer un gesto con la cabeza, y la guió entre la multitud. Hasta que se vieron frente a frente con los representantes de Megara.

Megara era una ciudad muy prospera y civilizada casi hermana de Atenas, también era conocida como la _Villa de los hermanos Uchiha,_ pues casi todos su habitantes tenían parentesco con los reyes fundadores, era una villa muy organizada, respetable, rica, y con el dios Apolo y Artemisa a su favor. En todos los juegos olímpicos que precedieron Megara siempre figuraba con campeones de alta preparación, entre príncipes, héroes y guerreros.

Y Sasuke, el campeón de mayor renombre en la contienda, era el hijo menor de los reyes de Megara, y hermano del campeón de los juegos olímpicos pasados. Naruto se introdujo saludando respetuosamente, reconociendo muchas caras entre ellos, pues Atenas y Megara tenían la costumbre de enviar durante siete años a todos sus hijos varones a Delfos, para la preparación en el arte de la guerra y combate. Y Naruto no olvidaba que él y Sasuke habían estado en el mismo batallón durante aquellos años en Delfos.

Después de una conversación amena, Naruto pidió a Sasuke retirarse para hablar en uno de los balcones.

–A la final le diste un ramo de lirios a mi hermana. – rompió Naruto.

–Creo que tienes un atrio lleno de testigos. – se burlo Sasuke volteando la mirada hacia el salón donde estaban todos los demás. –Con todo el respeto que tu esposa merece, creí que tocaríamos este tema en privado. – agrego Sasuke.

–No tengo secretos para mí esposa. – dimitió el rubio. –Ella ahora es princesa de Atenas. – declaro.

–Mis disculpas. – ofreció Sasuke bajando un poco la cabeza ante Hinata. Y esta le devolvió el gesto aceptándole la disculpa. –En cuanto a la princesa Sakura, es evidente que estoy interesado en ella, su belleza y carisma se escapa de poder explicar. – esbozo el Uchiha.

–Sé de cuan hermosa es mi hermana, Sasuke. – ironizo Naruto.

– ¿Entonces, me traes hasta acá para decirme que no soy hombre digno de ella? – atajo Sasuke con tono bajo, que no dejaba de momento ser controlado.

–Todo lo contrario. – intervino. –Te traje hasta acá para decirte que voy a ofrecerte mi apoyo. Después de todo, hace muchos años que Atenas y Megara no entablan una alianza que no sea de armada o comercial. – razono el rubio.

–Es agradable saber de ello. Pero, tú padre no ha dado la bendición ya que hay otros reinos interesados, entre ellos el reino de procede tu esposa. – recordó Sasuke.

Hinata paseaba la mirada entre ambos hombres, sin mostrar realmente cual era su verdadero asombro.

–Olvida eso. – pidió Naruto. –No permitiré que mi hermana se case con Neji Hyuga. – mascullo con todos los músculos contraídos.

–Hermano, en mis planes no figuraba permitir eso. – develo Sasuke sonriendo con satisfacción, entonces le extendió una mano fuerte y abierta a Naruto, quien se la estrecho con fuerza, _estaban de acuerdo._

* * *

><p>Había un lugar cerca del centro del salón donde se posaban muchas miradas de envidia, curiosas, y deseosas. Pues allí se encontraba la princesa de Atenas, conversando animadamente con Tenten, una de las hijas del ministro de Tebas.<p>

– ¿Dónde está Hinata? – pregunto Tenten, en medio de la conversación.

–Debe estar acompañando a Naruto, mi hermano no ha querido apartarse de ella en estos días, teme por que pueda desmayarse en cualquier momento. – dijo Sakura un poco preocupada.

– ¿Se encuentra enferma? – atajo la morena preocupada.

Sakura negó antes de responder. –Tsunade dice que esos desmayos se deben a que ya está esperando a un descendiente de Atenas.

– ¿Tan pronto? – se alarmo Tenten.

Sakura se rió con gusto, sencillamente había que ser ateniense para entender "que no había tiempo que perder".

–Pero aún no existe la certeza, hay que esperar unos días más. – agrego Sakura. –Pero, me hago mucha ilusión. – confesó.

–Seria una dicha. – concedió Tenten. – ¿Ya lo sabe alguien de Tebas? – inquirió.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, de aquello no tenía certeza.

–Neji no se lo tomará muy bien. – comentó la morena por lo bajo.

La pelirroja volvió a reírse, le agradaba de sobremanera conversar con Tenten, sus comentarios y acotaciones venían cargados de aquel tono tan peculiar y gracioso. Pero Sakura, tenía otro motivo para reírse, Neji Hyuga era un hombre tan impredecible e imperioso, cosa que le había quedado demostrada cuando su padre le confesó que el príncipe había ofrecido una alianza con Atenas, a cambio de casarse con ella.

_¡Por Atenea!_

– ¿Qué te causa tanta risa? – interpelo Tenten, dando un sorbo al vino de su copa con ademán muy coqueto.

–Quizás te cueste creerlo, pero Hyuga le ha hecho saber a mi padre que quiere forjar otra alianza con el reino, para poder ofrecerme matrimonio. – susurró la pelirroja.

Sakura se mostro preocupada al ver el asombro que se había apoderado del rostro de Tenten, aquel par de ojos castaños la escrutaban con violencia, parecía murmurar palabras poco comprensible, y la palidez había reclamado poder sobre ella.

–Tenten…– le llamo preocupada.

Entonces el tintineo de una copa al tocar suelo, llamo la atención de varias personas, y el vino derramado les salpico las túnicas y mojo los pies a ambas.

–Ya vuelvo. – apenas escucho de los labios de Tenten. Antes de Tsunade la halara de un brazo y le pidiera a un sirviente que limpiara el desorden.

Absorta en lo que había pasado, Sakura ni siquiera había reparado en Tsunade se la había llevado escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación. Cayo en la cuenta cuando su abuela le saco la túnica por la cabeza. Por instinto se cubrió el cuerpo, aún cuando el cuarto estaba templado.

–No puedes volver a ponerte ese vestido. – advirtió Tsunade.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sakura, aun aturdida con lo que había pasado.

–Es un presagio, querida. – bufó Tsunade. –Cuando el vino se derrama en medio de dos personas, la traición habita en alguna de ellas. – recito de memoria.

La duda embargo a la pelirroja de sobremanera.

_¿Había ella traicionado a alguien?_

La respuesta llego como una centella.

_No, nunca._

* * *

><p>Esto va de todo un poco, sobre todo de drama e introducción.<p>

Y cómo se habrán dado cuenta, lo edite, sigue siendo la misma trama -aunque con más seguimiento y detalle, espero- Y sé que no se muestra mucho del poder de los semidiose, pero creanme que los tienen. (Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Minato) la influencia de los dioses la trato de hacer notar por medio del encanto, la belleza y las virtudes. Me disculpo si me pase de un lado a otro con la visión de los personajes, pero lo creí necesario, para poder seguir el hilo. Si bien, la pareja principal es Sakura & Sasuke, pero esperen ver más de Naruto & Hinata -pareja de la cual me estaba muriendo por escribir, y al fin pude- Ino & Itachi y Neji &... allí se los dejo :)

Ahora bien, por si se me escapan algunos detalles:

-Si, Neji le hizo la vida imposible a Naruto quiso casarse con Hinata (postura de primo sobreprotector-celoso-egoísta. De la cuál ahora Naruto padece) Por obvias razones, no soporta que Naruto se haya salido con la suya, y que Hinata este tan subyugada a sus encantos. Hinata y Naruto y otros más creen que lo único que quiere Neji es _venganza_, de eso sabremos más adelante.

-Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Naruto y Sakura son familia. Tsunade se caso con Jiraiya -quién ya murió- y el hijo de ambos en Minato, quien tiene como esposa a Kushina, y con ella a sus hijos Naruto el mayor, y Sakura la menor.

-Sasuke procede de Megara, y Neji de Tebas, que según mis investigaciones y mapas de la antigüa Grecia, eran ciudades muy cercanas a Atenas.

-Neji y Hinata son descendientes de la realeza de Tebas, Tenten es hija de un ministro de Tebas, un intermediario entre los cuidadanos de Tebas y el reino.

-El campeón principal de los juegos olimpicos (del año pasado por así decirlo) fue Itachi :)

-En esta entrega de los juegos figuran 3 campeones principales, en este caso fueron Naruto, Neji y Sasuke -en ese orden, tercero, segundo, primero- pero existen campeones de otros eventos de allí la aglomeración de personas.

Bueno, ya no digo más... Creo que esta es la nota de autor más larga que he escrito xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y si quieren comentar, es total decisión de ustedes -aunque me harían muy feliz- *3* "Ojo: no es chantaje".

Y acá agregaré con un poco de publicidad. Se ha abierto un nuevo grupo en Facebook, y está rematadamente genial, sus administradoras, y participantes hacen una labor increíble, siempre al tanto y bien informados/as. Si desean unirse por favor envíen un mensaje privado a "Marisol Romero" y ella les agregará al grupo "ya que este es privado/cerrado" para librarnos de los stalkers y dictadores :D

Acá si me despido.

Les deseo feliz inicio de semana, no se les olvide sonreír para combatir las arrugas ;)

Una vez más, fue muy terapéutico, y escuche muy rock indie... Menos mal y no ando en la drogas xD

Acá si me despido


	2. A la espera

Capítulo dos

La Espera

El médico de cabecera de la familia real de Atenas había dado su opinión experta. La princesa Hinata llevaba en su vientre a un nuevo heredero. El júbilo había estallado en la ciudad, muchos celebraban, algunos bendecían, otros especulaban.

¿Cómo decidirían las familias involucradas el futuro de un bebé heredero?

Ningún lado real se había manifestado al respecto.

Y Minato el rey de Atenas, empezaba a sentirse preocupado, en primera por el revuelo que causaría el nacimiento de su primer nieto, y en segunda, aún tenía encima la responsabilidad de decidir a quién le entregaría la mano de su hija.

Ante la segunda posición ya su hijo se había manifestado al respecto, "lo mejor para todos y todas era que Sakura se casara con Sasuke Uchiha" y parecía lo más sensato, porque su esposa le había dicho lo mismo.

¿Valía la pena estrechar aún más las relaciones con Tebas? Sin dudas, sería una de las alianzas más poderosas jamás vistas en la historia de Grecia, pero al final ¿Cuál reino podría reclamar más poder sobre el otro? Los límites escaseaban en ese sentido.

Megara era la ciudad de los ancestros, cuna de héroes, sabios, y una armada envidiable. Eran pocas las naciones con la estabilidad que ostentaba Megara, y cada uno de sus miembros. Por tanto, el Uchiha y su ciudad representaban un horizonte nuevo, aunque desconocido.

Y en medio de todo aquello estaba su hija, ¿Cuál de esos hombres pudiera hacerla feliz?

El criado en Tebas o el criado en Megara.

El hilo de pensamientos que Minato sostenía se vio interrumpido cuando su madre hizo presencia en la sala de reuniones del palacio.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, hijo? – quiso saber Tsunade bordeando la pulida mesa mármol y oro hasta tomar asiento al frente de Minato.

–Hay dos asunto que me tienen inquieto, mamá. – respondió.

–Estamos en la misma página, cariño. Cualquier cosa que podamos decidir de ahora en adelante puede sacudir la ciudad. – agrego Tsunade.

–No he querido tomar alguna decisión que poco nos favorezca, pero ya han pasado días y no me he pronunciado, sin olvidar que el consejo siente como si fuesen meses los que pasan en vez de días. – continuó con pesadez y preocupación.

–Cielo, no desesperes. – pidió la madre al hijo, apresurándose a tomarle las manos. – Sé que tu padre nos dejo antes de lo esperado pero, en mí habita la certeza de que él sabía que podía irse cuando lo deseara, pues el reino quedaría en tus manos sensatas. – recordó, brindándole apoyo.

–Aconséjame mamá, ¿Qué hubiese hecho mi padre en esta circunstancia? – exigió cobijando las manos de su madre entre las suyas.

–Tú lo sabes, hijo mío. – dictamino mirándolo con devoción. –Así como sabías que Kushina sería la mujer de tu vida, así como has llevado las rendas del reino con sabiduría hasta estos días. – reitero.

–Sé y tengo la corazonada de que mi nieto será más ateniense que cualquiera de nosotros. – dictamino.

–Por los dioses, que así sea. – concedió Tsunade con una dulce sonrisa pintada en los labios.

–Y mi hija no será feliz, con un hombre que poco tolera a su hermano, y que casi lo privo de estar con la mujer que ama. – reflexiono.

Tsunade asintió ante esas palabras.

–Pero, no olvides honrar el mandamiento ateniense…– agrego la madre.

–"_Dadle__a__vuestro__opositores__los__mismos__ojos,__para__que__caigan__en__la__cuenta__a__lo__que__se__les__ha__venido__encima__"__._ – recito el rey de memoria.

–El joven Hyuga necesita una pequeña dosis de realismo. – completo la antigua reina.

–La tendrá madre, con un poco del favor de los dioses, recordara el tener respeto hacia los demás. – juro.

* * *

><p>–Estás radiante. – alabo Sakura a Hinata.<p>

–Estoy feliz. – admitió la aludida con aquel matiz de absoluta devoción en la voz, dejando caer con dulzura la mano izquierda sobre su vientre.

–Es una dicha, ya no hay duda en mí de que mi hermano y tú se dedicaron a la tarea de concebir. – soltó Sakura.

Hinata enrojeció y empujo juguetonamente a Sakura fuera de la cama, apenas alcanzo a sacudirla un poco.

–De verdad Hinata a veces no comprendo cómo es que te sigues cohibiendo ante ese tipo de acotaciones…– ironizó la peliroja.

–En Tebas aún son cautos con esos temas, se tratan con delicadeza…– se quejo.

–Ya deberías estar acostumbrada, es más… Recuerdo que una vez me confesaste que ya andabas escabulléndote debajo de las túnicas de mi hermano antes de casarte con él, de allí que tu nerviosismo me confunda. – atajo Sakura.

–Era inevitable. – murmuró Hinata, quien volvió a enrojecer al caer en la cuenta de lo que había afirmado.

Sakura empezó a reírse por todo lo alto, y ella se le sumo, qué más daba… El sonrojarse y apenarse para ella era natural.

–Y ya que tú eres tan decida, ¿Ya sabes a que campeón le darás tú mano en matrimonio? – cuestiono Hinata.

La pregunta había tomado desprevenida a Sakura, cosa que le recordaba en que otras cosas era bueno Hinata, el poder de desviar la atención.

–Mmm…– carraspeó.

– ¿Mmm? – repitió Hinata con la cejas alzadas y mirada desafiante, dejando en claro que esperaba respuestas.

–Ambos son envidiablemente hermosos. – contesto.

–Sé de sobra acerca de eso, por si te has olvidado que uno de ellos es mi primo. – espeto la de cabello negro.

–Si ese primo tuyo, que hace propuestas de matrimonio descabelladas…– tercio Sakura.

Hinata sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo Sakura, pero ella aún no sabía cuan calculador, frío y rencoroso era Neji, Sakura y su familia solo habían presenciado un abreboca de lo que Neji era capaz de hacer.

En medio de la celebración de los juegos días atrás, Sakura solo había tocado la superficie de lo que había pasado a su alrededor, cayó en la cuenta de lo que se le venía encima cuando Tenten derramó aquella copa de vino entre ambas.

–No soy un trofeo. – discrepo con amargura la princesa de Atenas.

–Y no estoy diciendo que lo seas, Sakura…– apresuro Hinata acercándose a ella para pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros. –No se trata de quien quiera llevarte a su palacio, se trata de con quién quieras iras irte. –

Sakura suspiro en señal de alivio. Hinata comprendía, aquellas propuestas de matrimonio no iban acerca de quienes la habían hecho, iban acerca de ella. Y bien, pudiera sentirse libre de rechazar ambas, o de escoger una.

Neji era hombre de un solo sentido, las cosas solo se hacían a su manera, el Hyuga sumaba y restaba asperezas a diestra y siniestra. Y al Uchiha no le conocía a fondo, si pudiera juzgarlo solo por el físico, entonces era un hombre maravilloso.

Aunque Sakura no quisiera lidiar con ello ahora, sabía que se encontraba en una encrucijada, porque rechazar ambas propuestas de matrimonio sería considerado como una ofensa, y una falta de respeto por parte de Atenas.

_Había que escoger entre dos caminos distintos y opuestos. Que la única similitud que tenían entre ellos era la distancia con Atenas._

Entonces un guardia del palacio llamo a la puerta. Hinata se levanto de la cama.

–Princesa Hinata, la hija del primer ministro de Tebas le busca. – aviso.

–Gracias Alek, ya le atiendo. – agradeció al guardia. –Vamos. – le pidió a Sakura.

Ambas princesas dejaron el salón y descendieron al atrio del palacio.

–Tenten…– llamo Hinata al reconocer la figura que esperaba frente a la fuente de Atenea.

–Hinata, Sakura. – saludo con expresión neutra, dándoles una pequeña reverencia.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – se inclino para saludarla, alegre de tenerla de visita.

Tenten respondió apenas asintiendo con la cabeza, y apenas se movió para aceptar el saludo de Sakura, sin embargo la abrazo como de costumbre

– ¿Ya sabes de la buena nueva? – cuestiono la futura madre acariciando su vientre.

–Mi padre me lo dijo hace dos días atrás, felicidades. – murmuró.

Hinata sonrió, pero también reparo en el semblante de su amiga, parecía enferma, y mortificada. Y a juzgar por la manera en que le había felicitado por su embarazo, advirtió que su amiga no estaba bien.

A su lado Sakura parecía expectante, miraba a Tenten de arriba abajo. Ellas habían tenido un pequeño incidente el día del cierre de los juegos, y desde ese entonces Sakura había estado esperando una oportunidad para hablar con Tenten, pero esta parecía ajena, se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas. Sakura parecía estar a punto de abordarla, pero Tenten se adelanto.

– ¿Hinata, pudiera hablar contigo un momento a solas? – pidió la castaña. –Es un asunto de Tebas. – atajo para no ofender a Sakura.

–De acuerdo. – concedió. –Vayamos al salón de reuniones. –

–Después me gustaría dar una vuelta contigo. – soltó Tenten dirigiéndose a Sakura.

–Manda a llamarme cuando terminen, estaré cerca. – dijo Sakura antes de perderse por unos pasillos con una sonrisa.

Hinata llevo a Tenten hasta el salón y tomaron asiento una frente a la otra.

– ¿Dime que te esta pasando? – exigió la de ojos grises.

–Neji…– develó Tenten con los labios temblorosos, y las manos cerradas en puños sobre su regazo.

Para Hinata en ese momento todo pareció encajar. Su mejor amiga y su primo habían seguido con aquel romance clandestino. Cosa que la había molestado profundamente.

–Él me lo había prometido. – murmuró colérica acercándose más a su amiga, cuyos hombros ya empezaban a temblarle. Tenten había pasado unos días horribles guardándose todo aquel asunto.

– ¿Qué te prometió? – cuestiono la castaña derramando lagrimas que le ahogaban la voz.

–Antes de casarme con Naruto, le pedí a Neji que me prometiera que te dejaría en paz. – confeso Hinata.

En los ojos marrones de Tenten brillo la sorpresa.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – estallo la castaña.

–Porque sé de como él te hace sufrir con su carácter, con sus desaires, y con sus promesas falsas, por eso antes de irme de Tebas le pedí que se alejara de ti, por tú bien. – se defendió.

Tenten se quebró en pedazos en ese momento. Neji no tenía palabra, ahora lo sabía.

–Si justo después de que te fuiste las cosas entre él y yo fueron mejor, nos veíamos más seguido, pase noches enteras en su habitación y…– no pudo seguir.

–Desgraciado. – masculló Hinata.

– ¿Por qué me hace esto? – se lamento Tenten. – ¿Por qué me hace creer que puede existir un futuro entre nosotros, para después pedir la mano de Sakura? – se quejo, arrojándose en los brazos de Hinata.

La determinación de Hinata llameaba en su interior. Neji ya había llegado demasiado lejos, y ya era hora de ponerlo en su sitio.

–Es un desgraciado. – reitero. –Pero, créeme cuando te digo esto Tenten, va a pagar, y va a pagarlas todas. – juro.

Tenten se incorporo temblando tangiblemente. Ella hubiera querido hacerle frente a Neji por su cuenta propia, pero el susodicho tenía todos flancos cubiertos. Por ello, había recurrido a Hinata porque sin importar _quién,__cómo,__dónde__ni__cuándo,_ella le ayudaría.

Un tiempo después Hinata ya enviaba a una Tenten más calmada de regreso a Tebas. Procurando que no se encontrara con Sakura, porque ya su amiga había tenido suficiente para estos días, y que ambas trataran de resolver su mal entendido, tan solo le añadiría más leña al fuego. Pero cuando quiso retornar al palacio tropezó con su esposo. Él la sostuvo con delicadeza al reparar como retrocedía unos pasos por lo brusco del contacto. Al encontrarse con el azul de sus ojos Hinata vislumbro una cosa, y solo una… A Naruto no se le escapa nada.

_Absolutamente nada…_

– ¿Qué quería Tenten? – le pregunto sin rodeos y con voz serena.

Hinata trago con pesadez antes de ser rodeada por aquellos brazos fuertes que la llevaron a su recamara. En donde no le guardo nada consigo...

_Estaban a la espera, a la espera de un juego entre familias._

* * *

><p><em><em>Me tarde 59 días en actualizar, y no sé que pueda decir eso de mi u.u Por eso es que no prometo fechas para actualizar, soy _medio _olvidadiza, si se quiere.

Acá puedo decir que trate de introducir algo de drama. Y no vayan a creer que tengo algo en contra de Neji, en realidad el personaje del manga me gusta mucho, y está entre mis favoritos. Y cuando fui a escribir esta historia "por alguna razón" me pareció el indicado para ser al que todos señalen.

Sé que el tópico de la historia indico que la pareja principal son Sakura y Sasuke. Y lo son... Pasa, que me vi en la extraña necesidad de escribir sobre otras parejas, y ahondar en otras cosas, pero créanme que los veran más adelante, se los aseguro :)

También quisieran ahondar en lo que viene más adelante, pero... Acá se los voy a dejar a su imaginación :P

De todas maneras, cualquier duda, pregunta WTF, es bien recibido a través de un PM, o un rewiev.

A partir de acá nos vemos en enero, estoy tratando de actualizar Maneras, ya veremos si sale antes del 20/12.

Y es acá donde les deseo, una feliz navidad, y un prospero año 2012. Muchos buenos deseos, éxito y besos.

Un añadido: Nati, felicidades por haberte graduado, por haber soñado en grande y haber alcanzado una de las metas que te propusiste. Estoy muy contenta por ti ;)

A mi querida Ina - Ina que aunque estemos perdidas, siempre será una de las mejores amigas del otro lado del mundo, te quiero un montón Vale :3

Besos, se les quiere un montón, gracias por los hits, por las favoriteadas, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de comentar. Muah, muah.


	3. Ajedrez

Capítulo tres

Ajedrez

_Las jugadas están trazadas pero… ¿Tendrá alguien la valentía de mover las piezas?_

Megara ardía en celebración, pues no cabían en el júbilo y el honor que había traído la victoria del príncipe Sasuke a la nación, después de haber arrasado en los Juegos Olímpicos. Y si algunos sabían de celebraciones eran los habitantes de Megara.

Entradas las horas de la madrugada, la celebración ya se había trasladado a uno de los atrios más retirados del palacio principal, como para tratar de cubrir la cruda realidad que se servía y pululaba en cada celebración digna de Grecia, era una tradición reinante, los asistentes, todo veían, nada decían.

Lujuria, orgías, perversión, sexo salvaje y desenfadado, cortesanas a medio vestir, adúlteros a disposición, esposas insatisfechas, juventud real curiosa y expectante, todos y todas reunidos en un mismo cuarto, con antorchas a media llama, el vino servido como agua, y cuartos establos con pasillos estrechos.

– ¡Aquí estás hijo de puta! – terció Obito abrazando por la espalda a su primo y motivo de la celebración, tomándolo por sorpresa, zarandeándolo hasta casi vaciarle toda la copa de vino sobre el suelo. –Te he buscado toda la puta noche…– se quejo.

Lejos de molestarse, Sasuke sonrió abiertamente al reconocer la voz de su primo.

–No es culpa mía que te la hayas pasado follando como Zeus toda la noche. – ironizo, fijando la mirada en las dos mujeres que escoltaban a su primo. Las aludidas se sonrojaron para luego estallar en risitas de complicidad, tonteando por el hecho de que Sasuke apenas les hubiera dirigido la palabra. Éste alzo la copa hacia ellas, y luego brindo con su primo, con el poco de vino que le quedaba servido.

–De no ser por todas las mujeres que esta noche han querido darse un gusto con Uchiha, te hubiera buscado más temprano. – Y aquello sonó más a una confirmación que ha una disculpa.

Sasuke rió con más ganas, al saber que Obito se estaba dando la bomba, pues ahora que Itachi estaba casado, sobraban las mujeres para lo demás miembros de la familia, y él se había dejado de andar follando mujeres a diestra y siniestra algunos meses atrás, ahora era exquisito. Sasuke sentía una debilidad insana por las mujeres exóticas y de caracteres fuertes, disfrutaba de domarlas y someterlas con una palabra suya, o con solo inclinar la cabeza para señalar alguna habitación, para hacerlas desfallecer bajo su cuerpo.

–Tía Mikoto me comento esta tarde, que en Atenas tuviste los cojones de pedir la mano de la _pequeña Sakura_ en matrimonio. Puedo jurarte por Apolo que quedé descolocado, después de ello. – aseveró.

–Si la vieras, ya no es tan _pequeña…_– atajó Sasuke cerrando los ojos, para evocar la imagen de la _pequeña Sakura._

–Eres ambicioso, ¿Querer meterte con Atenas? ¡Mierda! – soltó entusiasmado.

–No es sólo querer meterme con Atenas. – murmuró por lo bajo el campeón.

–Es eso, y querer hacer tuya a una de las mujeres más bellas de toda Grecia, por supuesto. – puntualizo, conociendo de sobremanera las intensiones de su primo.

Sasuke sonrió de manera torcida, mientras aceptaba otra copa de vino de una de las esclavas, no tenía porque volver a confirmar algo que ya era cierto.

–Es más, ¿Si quieres hacemos un trato? – reto Sasuke.

– ¿Tan seguro te sientes? Pedazo de cabrón. – replico el otro Uchiha.

–Espero que sepas distinguir entre un trato y una apuesta, imbécil. – terció Sasuke.

–Habla ahora, o calla para siempre. – dictamino el primo.

–Si llego a casarme con la _pequeña Sakura, _tú serás el próximo en casarte, y me vale mierda con quien. Te daré dos meses para que desposes a una bella damisela, o si no, mi tío y tía sabrán que el pequeño que Madara presentó a la familia cómo su hijo, en realidad es el fruto de tu unión con la _respetable_ Penélope de Macedonia. Imagina nada más la decepción y la desdicha de mis queridos tíos de tener la certeza de tus andanzas, la cosecha de ellas, y que la felicidad de verte sentar cabeza, tener mujer e hijos se ha visto realizada pero, no de una manera responsable y prudente. – pauto el campeón.

Obito torció los ojos, lo que Sasuke le había propuesto, era… esperado, incluso. Predecible. Pero, bien pensado, Obito no pasaba por alto que a su primo le gustaba figurar cómo el protector de la verdad y el honor de la familia, si bien, por la fuerza física era imbatible y poderoso, pero, con sus palabas y acciones era implacable y la mayoría de las veces letal. Sin embargo Obito también era un Uchiha, y fácilmente podía emparejar el juego de cualquiera de sus iguales.

–Debí suponerlo. –Terció. –El querido Sasuke siempre deseando quedar como un héroe... – completo.

El supuesto "aludido" carraspeo logrando disfrazar cuanta risa le generaba las ocurrencias de Obito, porque no carecían de fundamentos.

– ¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo? – insistió.

–Antes, déjame ofrecerte la oportunidad de acobardarte. – concedió. –No te preocupes seré generoso, yo te daré cinco meses para que desposes a la princesita de Atenas, si no lo logras, pedirás y te casarás con la hija de Gaius Lentulus, el honorable lanista que quiere cazar un buen partido para su única hija, a cambio de un ascenso dentro de la estructura de nuestra querida Megara. Créeme que se sentirá bendecido por los dioses, de tener la certeza de que el príncipe de Megara sucumbió a los encantos de su pequeñita. – Sentenció muy orgulloso de quedar a la par de la propuesta de su primo. – ¿Estás de acuerdo primo? – Ironizo.

Obito se regodeaba, de contemplar a su primo atreviéndose a considerar el trato que en un principio él había propuesto. Y Sasuke le echo una mirada asesina, al reparar en la satisfacción que colmaba el rostro de Obito. Es que no quedaba duda de que lo habían puesto a reconsiderar.

Gaius Lentulus era un lanista muy reconocido en Megara, conocido ser el dueño del ludus que ofrecía a los mejores guerreros y gladiadores para los eventos y juegos en _La Arena de Megara_. Y por respetado y considerado que fuera, el que un príncipe de Atenas le ofreciera el patrocinio a un lanista a cambio de una unión en matrimonio, era una tradición casi erradicada, por la simple razón de que una lanista representaba la escala más baja de los cargos políticos del país, y pertenecer a la realeza era el último escalón del prestigio y del poder. Las dos posturas eran extremas de la una y de la otra. Y para estos tiempos un lanista se ganaba su ascenso a pulso, y con trabajo.

Si Sasuke aceptaba el _trato, _y de no ganar. Se vería obligado a cumplir, por la razón, de que alguien como él, siempre cumplía con su palabra por cuestiones de honor, y además seria atroz que de que si llegara a fallar, Obito develaría aquella cantidad de cosas que sabía acerca de él, que por su naturaleza, debían permanecer en el más oscuro de los silencios. Además se vería arrastrado a desempolvar una tradición que su familia no apoyaba y repudiaba.

–He de suponer que te acobardaste. – paladeo Obito.

–Te equivocas. – atajó Sasuke extendiéndole el brazo derecho, con la palma abierta y ademán solemne. Éste la acepto con una sonrisilla picara.

–En ese caso, déjame presentarte a la dulce, pura, e inocente _Aurelia…_ – llamo Obito acercando con caballerosidad a una de las jóvenes que le estaban acompañando.

Las palabras _dulce, pura e inocente, _resonaron como una amenaza en Sasuke cuando repara en la jovencita que Obito le había puesto delante de su nariz.

La hija de Gaius, tenía una piel dorada, melena ondulada castaña, una mirada turquesa preciosa, y la exquisitez de botón al florecer.

Si al Uchiha se le hizo agua la boca, ante la joven que amenazaba con convertirse en un monumento de mujer. Pero, cuando se atrevió a compararla reparo en que algo faltaba, la muchacha que ahora le sonreía encandilada y con las mejillas ardiendo, era preciosa y exótica, pero Sakura… Sakura era, _inolvidable._

–Todo un placer, Aurelia. – saludo el Uchiha tomándole la mano con un encanto sin igual y dejando caer un beso sobre el dorso de la mano.

El Uchiha la vio morderse los labios, cuando se encontró erguido nuevamente. Y con ese gesto a Sasuke le basto con saber que era lo que _ella quería_.

–Ahora primo, me retiro voy a mostrarle a la encantadora Mila el resto del palacio, con vuestro permiso. – se despidió con mucha pompa.

–Su alteza. – le llamo Aurelia. – ¿Le molestaría si le acompaño el resto de la velada? – preguntó dulcemente.

–En lo absoluto. – concedió el Uchiha ofreciéndole el brazo.

A Sasuke no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Gaius Lentulus había invertido dinero y tiempo en la educación y preparación de su hija. La jovencita era adorable, respondía acertada y con fluidez, con los chistes adecuados, sabía cómo encajar y metérsele por los ojos a cualquiera. Pero, no podía dejar de un extremo a otro. Aurelia encantaba, pero Sakura encandilaba.

–Su alteza. – Le llamo. –Creo que he tomado demasiado, podría por favor guiarme hasta algún balcón para tomar un poco de aire. – Pidió.

–Desde luego, por acá. – Guió el Uchiha dejando que se aferrara a su brazo. –Pudiera sugerirle el cuarto de visitas más amplio, tiene un gran balcón que da una vista privilegiada de la ciudad. – Agrego.

–Estaría encantada. – Se apresuro a responder, apretando el agarre.

Sasuke le sonrió complacido, la pequeña Aurelia no era tan inocente después de todo, había mordido el anzuelo de manera descarada. Con andar elegante y triunfal Sasuke invito a la joven Aurelia hasta el final del pasillo donde dieron con una gran puerta de Madera con cortinas y arco imponente.

–Por aquí. – Señalo Sasuke, abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar primero.

Con sólo poner un pie, el asombro de Aurelia fue evidente, Sasuke la pudo ver paseando la mirada de un lugar a otro como si no pudiera creerse estar allí.

– ¡Qué hermoso es todo esto! – Exclamo, volviendo la mirada a él.

–Y eso que no has visto la mejor parte. – Recordó el pelinegro, tomándole una mano para llevársela al balcón.

Aurelia se soltó de su agarre un momento al estremecerse de nuevo por la vista. Se inclino sobre el muro ayudándose con los brazos estirados.

– ¡Esto es, esto es…!– Alabo.

– ¿Esplendido…?– Jugo el Uchiha acercándose por detrás. Pues había decidido ofrecérsele a la pequeña Aurelia, lo que había estado deseando durante toda la velada. Tomo un respiro dejando que el aroma de la joven le tentará aún más, dejo caer sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, dejando que la punta de los dedos le acariciaran la piel expuesta. La escuchó suspirar y mojarse los labios, creyéndose vencedora, tal vez. Y él iba a dejar que ella creyese lo que quisiera la gana, por a la final… Era él quien iba a salirse con la suya. _Tan ilusa._

–Sí, esplendido. – Concedió Aurelia. Girándose para quedar frente a él. Guio sus manos hasta sus pectorales, admirada por la fuerza, el porte, y la dureza de aquella parte de la anatomía _de su alteza. _–Lo que daría, por despertar todos los días y deleitarme con algo así. – Murmuró viéndole desde abajo, paseando la mirada de sus ojos negros hasta sus labios yendo y viniendo.

–Podemos negociar, si te apetece. – Ofreció Sasuke, cerrándole el paso, hasta arrinconarla contra el muro del balcón.

–Por favor…– Murmuró, antes de besarlo.

A la joven Aurelia le tomó cierto tiempo encontrar la manera de seguirle en los besos. Pues él era un hombre de mucha experiencia, y fácilmente perdía la cuenta de las mujeres que había tenido bajo las mismas circunstancias.

Sasuke le dio a la joven Aurelia quería para esa noche. La hizo suya por primera vez. Pero, todo no podía ser perfecto y Aurelia lo supo, cuando vio que el príncipe Sasuke salía de su interior, antes del orgasmo y dejaba correr su semilla sobre una de las sabanas, y no dentro de ella. Y sin titubear lo vio levantarse y arrojar la sabana a la hoguera de la chimenea. Porque a él… A él no se le escapaba nada. Él conocía de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, todas las artimañas que las mujeres eran capaz de armarse con tal de llegar a concebir algún hizo suyo.

Lo vio volver a la cama sin perder la elegancia, se acostó a su lado y echo las sábanas que quedaban sobre ambos.

–Duerme conmigo hasta que amanezca, entonces te enviaré a tu casa. – Murmuró el príncipe dándole un casto beso en los labios.

Ahora Aurelia, la hija de Gaius Lentulus tenía una idea más acertada de lo que era la incertidumbre.

_Tebas._

Neji, se encontraba en sala de reuniones solo. Y no estaba cavilando sobre estrategias de guerra o política, no. Se encontraba firmando y sellando las invitaciones para uno de los eventos más importantes que se llevaría a cabo en Tebas, y más que un evento era una tradición ancestral. Las fiestas en honor a Ares, Dios de la guerra y Dios de Tebas.

Cuando hubo terminado, tomo la invitación que había hecho a un lado para no confundirlas con el resto, porque era una invitación que pretendía entregar personalmente, ya que iba dirigida a _Sakura._

De ante mano sabía que la princesa de Atenas no iba a rechazarle la invitación, por educación, y por principios, pero la intención de entregársela personalmente, era pedirle además que fuera su invitada de honor, y su acompañante toda la velada. Y esa idea le entusiasma, como también le perturbaba a la vez. Y lo que le perturbaba era Tenten, la mujer que había estado con él desde que tenía razón plena de las cosas.

De niña lo había perseguido con afán cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad, en los primeros años sólo se conformaba con estar cerca de él, para sonreírle, sonrojarse y luego esconderse detrás de algo, o alguien. Entrando los diez años le hablo, y fue como una sentencia, porque desde ese entonces no ha dejado de sermonearlo, regañarlo, y apoyarlo hasta el día de hoy. La enseño a montar caballo, y ella le ayudaba a mejorar y aprender sus discursos, le acompaño cuando necesito a una representante noble, honorable, respetable y hermosa para representar a Tebas en los acuerdos con las otras ciudades. Y fue en uno de esos tantos viajes, que reparó en la mujer que ella se estaba convirtiendo, en lo perfecta que era, el oliva de su piel, las ondas de su cabello, en las pestañas larguísimas que adornaban la calidez de su mirada. De cómo esos labios carnosos tenía la silueta perfecta para encajar con los de él.

Y al parecer todo lo que Tenten era, y podía llegar a ser encajaba a la perfección con él, no podía negárselo, él lo sabía de todas las maneras posibles, si él se movía, ella iba a su lado, si él pensaba en algo, ella estaba tratando de descifrarlo o ya tenía la certeza, cuando la besaba, cuando la apretaba contra él, cuando le hacía el amor, y ella pedía más… _Todo encajaba._

Hasta que… Los Dioses pusieron a Sakura en su camino. Y Sakura era una mujer que le intrigaba, pocas por no decir ninguna mujer había intrigado a Neji Hyuga. Para el tiempo que Naruto estaba seduciendo a Hinata, él había buscado cualquier excusa para joderle la paciencia al rubio, y había hallado la entrada perfecta cuando le aseguraron que el esposo de su prima tenía una hermana, era perfecto. Pero le basto con echarle una ojeada para quedar atrapado por aquella misteriosa e indescifrable aura que parecía rodearla. Y de allí empezó su encrucijada.

_Sin olvidar el hecho de Sakura era exquisita y hermosa._

Neji había puesto en la balanza ambas mujeres. Y ahora le tocaba decidir entre la mujer que conocía como a la palma de su mano, o la mujer que se le figuraba un enigma, el cual tenía muchas ganas de descifrar.

Frunciendo el seño antes de firmar la invitación que extendería a la princesa de Atenas, uno de sus guardias llamó a su puerta.

–Alteza, la joven Tenten está dejando el palacio. – le informaron.

–Gracias Kyos. – agradeció dejando la sala sin titubear.

Apretó el paso buscando alcanzar a la mencionada. Parecía estar evitándolo, y eso a él no le gustaba para nada, era inconcebible el hecho de que Tenten hubiera puesto un pie en el palacio y él ni siquiera se hubiera enterado, porque ella sólo había venido a reunirse con Hanabi, no con él. Absurdo.

Alcanzo ver la silueta de la susodicha pavoneándose hacia la entrada principal, era verdad… Pretendía largarse sin verle la cara.

Pero, ella tenía razones de sobra para no querer verle. Él lo sabía. Pero saberlo no significa aceptarlo ¿Cierto?

–Tenten. – la llamó a poco pasos de ella.

La escultural morena ni siquiera se inmutó, y siguió caminando como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Con una pequeña carrera la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo, tiro de ella hasta casi arrastrarla a uno de los pasillos que llevaban al templo privado de Ares. Durante todo el tiempo se percató de cómo trataba zafarse de su agarre. La llevo hasta la antesala del templo y la atrapo contra la pared y la fuerza de sus brazos sobre cada brazo.

A Neji termino por irritarle el hecho de que ella prefiriera mirar el suelo, que verle la cara.

–Mírame. – le pidió.

–No me ordenes. – masculló Tenten levantando la mirada. Y lo que Neji alcanzó a ver no le gusto.

–No te lo estoy ordenando, te lo estoy pidiendo. – aclaró suavizando un poco la voz.

– ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió sin miramiento, dejando en claro que no tenía intenciones de aclarar las cosas con él.

–Quiero saber porque me estás evitando. – atajó.

–De verdad qué eres un idiota, un insensible, tan poco hom…– se cortó. –Suéltame Neji. – siguió. –No quiero, ni tengo nada de qué hablar contigo ¡Déjame ir! – exaltó.

–Tenten… Si es por lo que paso en Atenas yo…– trató de explicar pero ella le interrumpió.

–Sí, es por lo que hiciste en Atenas. – corrigió. –Y yo que creía que te conocía, pero no, me humillaste. Me hiciste creer que había un nosotros…– Tenten se desbordo en llanto. Así que obedeciendo un instinto que no conocía muy bien, porque nunca hasta el día de hoy había visto a Tenten llorar. La abrazo y la apretó contra su pecho, enmudecido. Se sentía miserable. –Ya Neji, no me humilles más, déjame ir. – imploró.

Y antes de que Neji hubiera podido valerse de alguna palabra o de algún contacto para convencerla. Ella se zafó de su agarre y salió disparada por el pasillo. Le dejo sólo… Y aquello le había roto el corazón, abandonó el palacio de Tebas, antes de alguien más pudiera detenerla, subió al carruaje de su padre y emprendió camino a la Villa, queriendo aferrarse a una sola cosa, que a la final, Neji se daría cuenta de con quien tenía que estar… _Con ella, y con nadie más…_

_Atenas_

Una de las habitaciones del palacio estaba llena de jadeos y gemidos, esbozados por los labios tiernos, de la princesa de cabellera negra y ojos grises. Provocados por un rubio imponente, de poderosos ojos azules y cabellera dorada que la tenía apretada contra la cama, le devoraba los labios, el cuello, los senos y ya comenzaba a desnudarla. Ella se aferraba a su espalda acaramelada como si su vida dependiera de ello, frotándose contra aquel cuerpo esbelto y definido, prestando especial atención a como aquel miembro se le clavaba contra el monte de Venus, creciendo y palpitando.

–Naruto…– Jadeó por enésima vez cuando ya no pudo soportarlo.

El aludido sucumbió al encanto y a la súplica de su mujer, y aparto las túnicas de ambos de un movimiento, tomo lugar en medio de los muslos níveos que conocía de memoria, y la penetró despacio, disfrutando de cada segundo de inmersión, embriagado de ella, con su espalda arqueada, la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, los labios mordidos y el cabello esparcido por todas las sábanas.

Cada vez que Naruto le hacía el amor a Hinata, tenía la certeza de que había nacido para hacerla feliz, para amarla con cada palabra, con cada acción, y con cada centímetro de piel. Aunque todo iba más rápido que de costumbre, porque aunque él tuviese responsabilidades reales que atender, no podía dejar de lado las necesidades y deseos de su esposa.

Ya sabía con detalles cuando estaba por correrse, en el temblor de su cuerpo, y aquel beso apasionado en el que se apagaba el gemido final. Él cerró los ojos dejándose ir por completo, adorando a su mujer aún más de lo posible.

Se giro con cuidado llevándola consigo hasta dejarla sobre su pecho.

– ¿Satisfecha? – preguntó paseando los dedos por sus hombros, embriagado en su mirada.

–Sí. – admitió, dejando caer un beso en su pecho. –Pero no tengo intensiones de dejarte en paz, por el resto de la vida que tengamos juntos. – atajó.

–Eso suena perfecto para mí. – aseguró.

– ¿Qué era lo que tenías que hacer, que me hiciste esperar tanto? – se quejo.

–Esperaba a Sasuke. – contestó.

– ¿Viene hablar contigo o…?– preguntó.

–Es un supuesto, hablara conmigo. Pero toda su atención va para Sakura. – admitió.

–Yo creo que Neji tiene intenciones de invitar a Sakura a las celebraciones de Ares. – agregó.

–No tengo problemas con ello. – terció. –Tú y yo también iremos a esas fiestas. – recordó.

–Estás sobreestimando. – puntualizo Hinata.

–No cariño, no estoy sobreestimando nada ni a nadie. Es tú primo que necesita darse cuenta que no necesita poner a prueba a mi hermana para darse cuenta de a quien verdaderamente ama. – sentenció. –Él mismo caerá en su lugar, y Sakura necesita madurar, es todo. – completo.

Hinata supo que no había más nada que discutir. Las cosas seguirían en pie.

Se incorporó y ayudo a su esposa a vestirse, y juntos bajaron a recibir al príncipe de Atenas.

Naruto recibió a Sasuke cómo él amigo de toda la vida, y cómo un hermano de guerra. Al igual Sasuke, quien dedico un saludo respetuoso y elegante a la esposa de su amigo.

Entre memorias compartidas los príncipes fueron escoltados por Hinata hasta el atrio de reuniones, y se encargo de que fueran debidamente atendidos.

–Mi cielo, ¿Puedes avisarle a Sakura que Sasuke esta aquí? – le pidió Naruto antes de que se retira.

–Por supuesto. – cedió sonriendo.

_Manipulación, percepción, anticipación, premeditación, es de lógica humana. Pero, ¿Quién las posee todas?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Sientos que me tardé añales en actualizar, me disculpo por ello u.u

Es que ahora estoy estudiando por trimestre y el tiempo para balancear las cosas casi no existe.

Pero bueno, aquí esta casi tres meses y medio después tuve los ovarios de actualizar :3

Espero que sea de su agrado, y les digo lo de siempre cualquier cosa, es recibida en el botón de abajo.

Feliz fin de semana, y feliz semana santa (si la celebran).

Besos, Ross.


End file.
